Mick Foley VS Bret Hart
by gabriel ricard
Summary: Sure these two have wrestled before.But not in one of the most brutal Falls Count Anywhere matches ever! A must read for Mick Foley fans!


A Pro Wrestling Fan Fic

Bret Hart VS Mick Foley-Falls Count Anywhere

By Gabe Ricard 

No point introducing this really, lets just get on with the match. Enjoy and please review.

In his hometown of Long Island. NY, Mick Foley came out as Cactus Jack and got a deafening ovation. As soon as Jack got in the ring Bret Hart was there to meet him on the ramp with lefts and rights. Cactus fired back and kneed Bret in the gut, before grabbing Hart by the hair and throwing him off the ramp and about four feet into the crowd! Cactus Jack then did the bang-bang and ran off before diving of the ramp to somersault onto Hart as he was getting up! Jack then picked up Bret and pounded him all the way through the crowd to ringside, where Bret raked Jack's eyes and scooped him and dropped him throat first on the guardrail. Cactus Jack fell next to the ring and Bret was there to meet him with some boots to the head before picking him up and throwing him into the steel steps. Bret then grabbed a chair and charged at Foley who was able to drop kick the chair into Harts face. As Bret got to his feet Cactus had a cookie sheet which he dented over the face of Bret Hart. Cactus pounded Bret up the ramp and had him busted open and bleeding badly. Jack threw Hart into the back area Where Bret Hart drove him down with a DDT him on the concrete then saw several crates stacked up and picked him up and threw him aggressively into the crates destroying most of them in the process. After grabbing one of the remaining crates and breaking it over Jacks head, Bret Hart picked up Foley and tossed him into a nearby empty dressing room.

As Cactus was getting to his feet, Bret waited for Cactus to get to his feet then hip-tossed him into the Gatorade table. Bret continued his assault by picking up the Gatorade keg and blasting Jack with covering him in Orange Gatorade. Bret made the first pin attempt of the match and got a two count. Bret picked up a piece of the broken table and drove the jagged side into Cactus Jack's face several times before breaking it over his head and tossing him out of the dressing room, where he then piledrove him on the concrete, covered and got another two count. Bret saw the door to the boiler room a few feet away and picked up the bloody Cactus Jack and threw him through the door and down the stairs.

As Bret came down the stairs however Cactus Jack came out of nowhere and nailed Bret with a lead pipe! Cactus begun to laugh as he grabbed Bret's head and drove it into several boilers before whipping him into a pipe which connected two boilers clotheslining him with it. Cactus Jack was still grinning as he saw a door and picked up the dazed Hart and tossed him through the door and outside the arena!

Cactus pounded Bret over to a number of parked cars where he grabbed Hart's head, and rammed it through a car window! Cactus then pulled Hart's head out of the window took him on top of a truck and suplexed him off the truck and onto the hood of a car, putting Bret Hart through the windshield! Cactus could have most likely got the win, but chose to continue his brutal punishment and, continued to pound Hart until they got to another entrance to the arena which had a garbage can next to it. Cactus power bombed Bret into the garbage can, then kicked it over. As Hart was getting to his feet, Cactus Jack grabbed the garbage can lid and proceeded to beat Bret Hart in the head with it several times. The deranged Cactus Jack then tried to tombstone Hart on the garbage can but Bret was able to reverse it and drove Cactus down going, going for another pin but Jack still managed to kick out. Bret saw some of the fans watching outside trying to offer weapons and walked over to one fan, grabbed an AC/DC record, and broke it over Jack's head. Bret then drop kicked Cactus which cracked the back of his head into the building. As he stumbled toward Bret, Hart nailed him with a single-leg take down driving his face into the ground. Bret then tried to whip Foley through the door back into the arena, but Cactus reversed it and Bret went crashing into the door and, back into the arena.

Cactus ran towards Hart who managed to nail him with a belly to belly suplex, then dropped several elbows on Cactus Jack. Bret saw they were' t too far from the entrance to the ring and picked Cactus up and tried to take him over while still getting in some lefts and rights. But Jack was ale to get in some shots of his own and the two brawled over to the curtain and continued fighting until they where once again on the ramp to the ring. 

In the time they where gone Bret saw that a garbage can full or weapons, a shopping cart and a stop sign had been set up and Bret took full advantage, grabbing a frying pan, and breaking it over Cactus Jacks head! Bret then shoved Cactus into the shopping cart and shoved him down the ramp until he crashed into the ring. Bret then picked up a steel chair and ran down the ramp and as Cactus got to his feet, Bret jumped up in what could be considered a flying clothesline but instead used a chair. Bret yelled at Cactus as he got to his feet and to Bret's surprise Cactus looked up and the Hitman smiled and said "Is that all you got?" Bret in a rage wound back and nailed Cactus again and again; Cactus got to his feet! Bret wound back again and once again nailed Cactus Jack finaly expecting him to go down. What he got however was Cactus Jack once again getting to his feet. With that, Bret became a total psycho and nailed Cactus Jack again and again in an event that was similar to what happened at Royal Rumble 98. Only this time instead of six Cactus took a total of 10 unprotected chair shots to the head!

Bret Hart was not finished by a long shot and grabbed Cactus and rolled him into the ring, where Bret climbed to the top rope and dropped one of his trademark elbows smashes down on Jack. Bret began to get cocky despite his condition and had a clear chance to put Cactus Jack away. But chose to punch and kick him then Bret Hart grabbed a table from under the ring set Cactus on it and climbed to the top rope and dove off for a splash but Cactus rolled off and Bret went crashing through the table! Cactus go to his feet did the Bang! Bang! And clotheslined Bret as he was getting up.

Cactus Jack then rolled to the outside of the ring and pulled out a bag. He rolled back into the ring and to the horror of the fans dropped about 100 thumbtacks into the ring. Screaming that he was going to turn Bret Hart into the worlds largest pincushion. Cactus grabbed a handful of thumbtacks and threw them into his face then took Bret to the top rope and superplexed him onto the thumbtacks!!! Cactus was not done quite yet with the thumbtacks and gave Bret a piledriver in them for good measure before making his first pin attempt of the night and, the crowd gasped in shock as Bret managed to kick out!!!

Cactus Jack then sent Bret to the ropes but Bret reversed it and braked himself on the ropes and as Bret came at him Cactus back body dropped Bret over the top tope and onto the commentary table! Mick Foley then climbed to the top rope and after another Bang! Bang! For good luck dove off the top and dropped an elbow on Bret but didn't destroy the table! Cactus got to his feet and pulled Bret off the table and took him onto the ring apron where Cactus got him in a tombstone position and ran along the apron and leaped off, nailing Bret Hart with a flying tombstone through the commentator table!!!! Cactus quickly got to his feet and grabbed a TV monitor and nailed Bret in the face with it. The crowd was now ecstatic as Cactus Jack rammed Hart into the steel guardrail then tossed him into the ring and brought a steel chair with him! Cactus who was surprising many by the fact that he merely standing let alone dominating the match decided to pay Bret back for those chair shots and as Bret slowly got to his feet, Cactus wound back and nailed Bret Hart with the chair. Cactus then did this three more times before going for a running chair shot but Bret was able to duck and as he came around, drop kicked the chair into Foley's face.

Bret decided to end it and grabbed Cactus Jack's legs and slapped on the Sharpshooter! Everyone in Long Island thought that was it for Mrs. Foleys baby boy but instead of submitting Cactus held on and refused to submit for a full six minutes! Finally Bret released the hold and began stomping down on Cactus and taunting him Bret then lifted Cactus up and scooped him up but Cactus turned it into a small package. At two however Bret reversed it and was able to get a three count and get the win.

Time: 21:30

Winner: Bret Hart

After the match as the bloody, bruised and battered Bret Hart got to his feet he climbed to the top rope to celebrate and as he was gloating he didn't notice Cactus Jack slowly rise to his feet and pull a Mankind by pulling Mr. Socko out of his pants. By the time Bret Hart turned around however it was too late as Cactus Jack rammed Mr. Socko down Bret's throat. The crowd was on their feet and screaming louder then it had that night as Cactus held Mr Socko down on Bret until he finally passed out. Cactus kept the sock down Hart's throat until finally a number of referees broke Jack away from Bret and collapsed on the ropes wiping some of the blood from his face which didn't really matter as the entire body of Cactus Jack was covered in blood as was Bret Hart. Two stretchers came and Bret was placed on one and carted away. However when they tried to put Cactus on one he shoved them back and lifted his arms in the air and walked up the ramp himself as the crowd chanted "Foley, Foley"

End

This brings a close to my third pro wrestling fan fic. I really enjoyed writing this one and look forward to putting up all of my other Pro Wrestling fan fics.

Next time: Mick Foley VS Bret Hart-Hell in a Cell, Barb wire ropes, Exploding ring, Death match!!!

Other Wrestling fan fics to come:

WWF Champion: Undertaker VS Hollywood Hogan

Bret Hart and Jim Neidhart VS Mick Foley and Terry Funk-Scaffold, Barb wire ropes, Falls Count 

Anywhere Deathmatch 

The NWA World title Dream match: Ric Flair(c) VS Stone Cold Steve Austin-Hell in a Cell match (Plus 8 other matches)


End file.
